The present invention relates to an inner packaging for abdominal towels sterile-packed in an outer packaging.
Abdominal or surgical towels or surgical compresses are used in surgical operations to dry-up blood and other fluids and to halt the flow of blood in surgical wounds. The abdominal towels are sterile-packed in bundles in an inner packaging which, in turn, is enclosed hermetically in a sterility-maintaining outer packaging. In surgical operations, the outer packaging is opened by a non-sterilized attendant nurse such that a sterilized working nurse is able to remove the inner packaging without touching the non-sterile outer packaging.
Several different types of inner packaging for abdominal towels are known to the art. A first type is comprised of a paper bag which is opened by tearing the bag, and a second type is comprised of composite packaging material comprised of a paper sheet and a plastic sheet that are joined together by a peripheral seam or join while leaving gripping flaps. Both of these packaging types have the drawback of needing two hands to open the packages. A third type is comprised of a paper sheet which is folded in a way to form a closed package by the actual folding procedure. Because of the complicated folding procedure entailed, this type of packaging is not suited for mechanical manufacture and requires a great deal of material in the making. Furthermore, this type of packaging is often difficult to open with one hand.